1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope and an electronic endoscope device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic endoscope in which an electronic device, such as an imaging device, is mounted is connected to a processor device, so that transmission and reception of electric power and signals between the electronic endoscope and the processor device are performed.
For the transmission and reception of electric power and signals between the electronic endoscope and the processor device, a group of terminals that are typically connected to each other are provided in a connector of each of the electronic endoscope and the processor device, and electric power and signals are transmitted and received through the terminal groups. However, when washing the electronic endoscope, the terminal group of the connector of the electronic endoscope should be waterproof. For this reason, an electronic endoscope has been proposed that performs transmission and reception of electric power and signals in a state of being insulated from the processor device using a pair of coils, a light emitting element and a light receiving element, or the like instead of the terminal group (for example, refer to JP1998-155740A (JP-H10-155740A) and JP2013-208187A).